Dawn's Early Light
by Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife
Summary: It wasn't Bella who moved to Forks and fell in love with Edward.It was Rory Gilmore. Watch as the story unfolds. Love between Edward and Rory. Confussion by Lorelai. But just how dangerous can love be. Rory's POV
1. Preface

If I knew now what I know now, I can honestly say I wouldn't regret moving to Forks. Even if it means dying to protect the ones I love. I starred into the eyes of the hunter as he sauntered forward to kill me and could only think of my last few months with him. The man of my dreams and the love of my life.

The first of four. Follows the same theme as Stephanie, but different. There will be more surpises and way more fun and drama! Sorry, no Bella in this story. Rory is human and the Cullen's are vampires.

Preface: Three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, part of him thirsted for my blood.

And Third, I was completely and totally in love with him.

The Move

"Mom, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked my mother, Lorelai Gilmore as we stepped onto the plane at the Hartford National airport. My mother is my best friend in the world, which is why I am wondering why my mother got the urge to move from our small town in Connecticut to a smaller town in Forks, Washington.

"I am positive. You'll like Forks. Plus, it's an opportunity to get away from Emily and Richard and their doomsday house," she responded taking the window seat. We had to go on two planes to get Forks. A plane to Seattle and a shorter plane ride to Port Angeles.

"What about Lane?" I asked quietly. Lane Kim has been my best friend since kindergarten. She was the one who wasn't allowed to watch Sesame Street because Cookie Monster was an example of Gluten; one of the seven deadly sins.

After assuring me that Lane would be fine, mom put her head back and fell asleep.

By the time we reached our new house in Forks it was five o'clock. The town was about the same population as in Stars Hallow, the only real difference was that we had just moved into the rainiest part of the country.

I look like the average girl from Connecticut. I have long brown hair and piercing blue eyes like my mother. My full name is Lorelai Christine Gilmore. My mother had my when she was only sixteen and my grandparents had told her that she would have to marry my father. When she said 'no' it caused a lot of tension and arguments, which eventually turned to bitterness and grudges.

We walked up the road to the nearest fast food and order enough food to feed an army. Both my mother and me have high metabolism. We can eat like pigs and not gain a pound.

"Alright, I want you to go to bed early tonight. You are starting Forks High tomorrow" my mom explained grinning and taking a bite of her burger. "Joy," I said sarcastically.

_Well, Forks High, here I come…_


	2. 1 First Sight

Chapter Two: First Sight

_Beep…Beep…Beep…BANG!_

I smashed my alarm clock with my fist and slowly stood up. I got a nice hot shower, washing my hair with my new vanilla-cherry shampoo/conditioner. I went down stairs and put a few pop tarts in the toaster oven.

"Good god, Rory. Why does school have to start in the morning?" she whined putting her head on the table and groaning. "Go back to bed, mom. I have to go early to get my schedule and locker," I explained kissing her forehead.

"Take the jeep. It's yours. I've been given the funds for a new car," she explained tossing the jeep keys in my direction. "Thanks mom!" I exclaimed throwing my arms around her and running out the door.

Forks High wasn't hard to miss. The sign was huge and could be seen through the trees. I parked my jeep in the student parking and walked through the doors. Students looked at me, whispering. Of course in a small town like this, everyone knew everyone's business; except mine. I was the new girl who pretty much just came out of the blue.

Finding the front office was easy thanks to a baby-faced, blonde haired boy who seemed more then eager to help me. "I'm Mike. Mike Newton," he said quietly. "My name is Rory Gilmore," I said grimacing at his lust filled eyes.

Once I arrived to the office the red-haired woman looked up and smiled warmly.

"Hello, I'm Rory Gilmore. It's my first day," I said warmly, smiling even though I was still half-asleep. "Oh, I have Lorelai Gilmore," she said in a quiet tone. I smiled and said, "that's me but everyone calls me Rory".

The woman began digging around her desk for papers. She pulled out three papers and handed them too me. "Okay, here is your schedule, a map of the scholl and a form you must get filled out by each of your teachers. That one you will pass in at the end of the day, any questions, dear?" she had a very friendly and dull voice.

"No questions, thank you," I said politely stepping away to let the next student talk to her. I stepped away from the office and studied my schedule. When I had it memorized I walked to my first class, English.

I arrived to the class just as the bell rang. Mike eagerly sat beside me and flashed me a grin with his crooked teeth and pale, watery blue eyes. The teacher Mr. Doiron walked in and grabbed my paper. "Welcome to grade eleven English at Forks High. I'm just going to run upstairs and grab the reading list for you," he said stepping to the front of the class and grabbing a piece of paper. He handed it to me and it read:

_Romeo and Juliet_

_Wuthering Heights_

_Julius Caesar_

_Tale of Two Cities_

_Hamlet_

_The Oddessy _

I raised my hand and quietly whispered, "I already read all of these books". The entire class looked at me and the teacher laughed. "Fine, I want a one page report on all six of these books," the teacher assigned walking to the front of the class to begin his lecture.

In Geography we talked about the way to prevent viruses using maps and statistics. The teacher was a quiet woman called Ms. Golding who didn't even know I was a new student until I asked for her to sign my paper.

"Oh, dear me! I'm sorry. I didn't even notice you. Let me sign your paper," she said grabbing my paper slowly and signing it.

My next few classes were Family Studies and Technology and You. At lunch time I had not only one noble stalker but _three! _First was Mike from English, Erik York from Family Studies and Andrew Pollings from Technology and You.

I also sat with Angela Webber, she was nice and Jessica Stanley, who was a but nice. I ordered a slice of pizza and some soda. I couldn't really eat much, nerves were getting the better of me. That;s when I noticed _them_ walking into the cafeteria. They were five of the most perfect looking people I've ever met in my life. They were all incredibly pale and beautiful. They walked with such astonishing grace that I instantly envied them, just a bit.

"Who are _they?_" I asked looking at them. Jessica laughed and said, "Those are Dr. Cullen and his wife's adopted children. They are like, _together!_ She grimaced like it was the most horrific thing she'd ever heard.

"That big, muscled one is Emmett. He's with the blonde one, Rosalie. The blonde boy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper and he's with the pixie girl, Alice," she said quietly. The one who had my attention was the bronze haired god. "Who is _he?_" I asked quietly.

"_That, _is Edward Cullen. He's perfect of course but he doesn't date. _Nobody_ here is good enough for him," she sneered. _Someone's been rejected_, I thought to myself.

After lunch I had biology. I went into the classroom and noticed Edward Cullen sitting there. I sat beside him and watched him instantly tense. He was gripping the desk with such a grip that it looked ready to snap in his hand if that was possible. He glared at me with such intensity that I couldn't help squirm in my seat.

"Hi, babe!" Mike purred sitting in front of my. _Hi loser,_ I thought to myself. "Hi Mike," I growled.

When the teacher finally called us to attention I was so grateful. However it was still awkward having Edward glare at me for no reason.

As soon as the bell rang, Edward left the room quicker then any human should be able to move.

With gym class next I was petrified until the teacher coach clapp mentioned that I wouldn't have to participate today. All I could think about was Edward and how upset I was that he hated me so much. _Rory, he doesn't hate you. _I thought to myself.

After school when I went to drop off my form I heard Edward begging to get out of Biology. As soon as he noticed me he thanked the secretary and stormed out of the room. I stomped out to my jeep and did my best not to let the angry tears fall.

**Next chapter, Edward talks to Rory but not about the same things as they did in Twilight. HINT Rory's father died last year on her sixteenth birthday and much more… **


	3. AN IM SORRY

**I have had three chest infections this year. A tonsilectomy and another broken arm. This is the shittiest year I've ever had.**

**Now that I am completly recovered and healled I can start writting more frequently! Yeah! **

**And I do plan to. I am going to try to catch up on all of my stories. But I can't make any promises. I do plan to work on One In a Million and I'll be there for You. I am cahnging it to a Bella and Jasper love story based on popular demand.**


End file.
